


Resident Evil: Untold Stories

by valxyria



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valxyria/pseuds/valxyria
Summary: Lost stories/files in the universe of Resident Evil





	1. Albert Wesker

* * *

When he first met her, she was small, dirty and imperfect. But of course back than, he wasn't perfect either and he also truly didn't know what all of his plans were. He was lost in leaving Umbrella, and of course taking down S.T.A.R.S. 

Now he is literally a changed man, his hair is more platinum blond, his eyes are a mixture of red/yellow cat eyes. He is still handsome. Otherworldly handsome, he is the definition of perfect. He strives toward perfection, he stumbled and struggled to get here. He went through trials and tribulations. He died. He came back, more perfect than ever. 

His goal hasn't changed, he wants a perfect world, he needs a perfect world. He will get a perfect world. Of course the virus will take care of any unwanted recipients, but for now before he starts natural selection. He needs a coumpter that will select people who will survive Uroboros. He will find those people and they will become part of his new world.

* * *

She wasn't perfect and for some reason he found that fine. She did have some aspects of perfection. Her body for example, it's so to speak is a perfect childbearing body. Wide hips, long but not too skinny legs. Lean arms, toned and fit. She isn't too tall, but not too short. Perfect. Her regeneration ability is very convenient too. Who knows what else the G-Virus gave her. He wonders.

Trivial, but he still wonders. And thinks about the what-ifs. She doesn't have super strength or super stamina. But she did survive a fall and break her back, that would kill any regular human. She got up from that. A rival agent blew up a building she was in, the build was no more than little pieces of rubble. She digged her way out and walked it off.

She survived more life/death incounters than him. For now anyway. He eventually knows Chris will hear of him reawakening  But for now Chris is in the blind and in the dark. And it will be like that for quite a while. 

Weskers attention isn't on global domination though it will eventually will be. It isn't even on ending his nemesis's life. Chris is a bug in his windshield. He needs to be scraped off and disposed of.

But for now all of his attention is on her. Her almost perfect DNA. It's beautiful, slim and somehow thick. Full of an almost perfect strands. He knows she will survive Uroboros. She might even be better than all the others, she might adapte it to her body. Who knows the true reaction of the virus to her. He realizes he is  _giddy._

He hasn't felt giddy in—

He hasn't felt giddy in his lifetime. And that excites him even more. He is ready for the next step. And that is the creation of Eve.


	2. Jake Muller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I get more moviation, I'll post more chapters

He works, and works. He doesn't get tired but he does get exhausted. But he is use to it. He needs money. So he works odd jobs, some of them are down right weird. Others are mediocre bullshit, like clearing out a building or trailing a person.

He doesn't complain, well at least not physically. In his head, he wishes he was somewhere else. _With_ _her._ He quickly shoves that thought out of his head. He can't think about that now.

He has a job to do. When he thinks of her he is filled with warmth and light. But his odd jobs require him to be cold and calculating, if he wasn't he would surely perish.

When he does have time, or even when things remind him of her, he likes to think of how bright her eyes are. How they remind him of the ocean, her hair is not dirty blonde but sandy blonde. And every time he thinks of her, he is reminded of the beach. He likes the beach.

But the daydreams only last so long, the beach and her laugh fades and he is pushed into the cold and cruel world. Which is a campfire in Northern China, he looks down and is reminded of his half-eaten dinner. He runs his hand through his growing hair, it's choppy. Many times girls have said 'You should let your hair grow. It would look so pretty.'

His hair, as his mother called it 'beautiful and in the future would make all the girls fall in love with him.' But he didn't care, all he wanted was his mother to get better. But of course life is never fair. He was naïve and hopeful back then. Now he is more pessimistic and doubtful. He has to be.

But he cut off his hair when his mother died. 'A new him, a new life.' He told himself back then. But he isn't the same person. He hasn't been since his mother died.

But he changed all because of _her._ For better or worse? He doesn't know, but he hopes for better. After all he did let her off the hook, all for that pretty-

  _Beautiful_ smile.

He wants to see her, right now. He wants to call her, he wants to hear her voice. _You can't._ He mentally kicks himself for letting him get wrapped up in his daydreams. He has work to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I just watched kingsglavie and omg it was so good and sad. I bought the game around new years and didn't play it, but now I'm going to rip my feels


	3. Leon S. Kennedy

Seeing her grow up was a weird and wonderful experience. He felt proud, after all he did teach all that he knew. Deep down he thought of her like his own daughter, he loved her and cared for her. More than her father ever did. 

Sometimes he wonders how her own parents neglected her like that, but then the sudden reality hits him. He hardly visits her, Claire visits her more. Sometimes Claire acts like a mother to Sherry, other times she acts like a sister. Those lines blur together so many times he can't really tell them apart anymore. 

The last time he visited Sherry, she was so excited and happy and she bounced around to room for a good five minutes. She was all smiles and giggles, it was cute. She hugged him fiercely and he hugged her back all the same. If he was truly being honest he missed her. She was growing oh so fast, and he wasn't there to see it. He was in some foreign country cleaning up other people messes and mistakes. He promised her and himself to visit, and he finally had time to see her.  

She was 14 and it was the dawn of a new century, and he was hopeful the U.S government would have new leads on Umbrella. But unfortunately all they had was half-truths, and some lies mixed in.

Her hair grew longer, long and pretty. It would shine in the sunlight, but from certain angles it looked like her hair was almost white. Her eyes changed color sometimes too, when Sherry was deep in thought her eyes would turn stormy-grey. Other times they would be bright blue like the ocean. 

Many guys are going to fall for her. He realizes. He doesn't like thinking about stuff like that. But he knows sweet-innocent Sherry will have many guys and girls fall head over heels for her. He just hopes that they share the same personality as her.

He knows how many evil and despicable people live in the world. He wanted to give herr the very best he could offer, but he wasn't around. If he could, he would quit his job and raise her himself. But they both paid a price that day when the U.S government found them, Sherry had to go into protective custody 'for her safety of course'. He knew that was a half lie, he knew they wanted to study the G-Virus. He also had to work with the government, his job had him in and out of the country. 

He smiled and walked around the building with her, she was happy. He was glad. They walked around and talked about school and his job. He didn't go into many details, but she didn't care, she was just happy she got to see him. He was also very happy, they finally got to the end of the building. But something wasn't right. 

He looked around and was immediately suspicious. All over the three buildings there were guards, and here in this very spot was none. 

"Leon! Are you paying attention to me?" Sherry looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry I was just-"

"It's fine. I was going to got to the bathroom. It's right down the hall, I'll be right back okay?" She started walking off, before she got to far away from him, he grabbed her wrist and said "Wait! Sherry you can't go." 

"Look Leon, I really have to go to the bathroom, I can't hold it, it's just that time of the month." She looked down and was clearly embarrassed. 

"Oh." He felt dumb for not letting her go but something wasn't right. He just knew, it was instinct, working on dangerous jobs gave him that gut feeling. But he had to let her go.

He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is kind of a cliffhanger but I'm to lazy to post the "sequel" to it, maybe another time  
> fun fact ; I wrote this in March, I totally forgot to post it :/


	4. Albert Wesker (Prequel)

* * *

 obsession :

**_/_ əbˈseSHən _/_**

_noun —_

the state of being obsessed with someone or something ;

 _"she_ _cared for him with a devotions bordering on obsession"_

 • an idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person's mind

" _he was in the grip of an obsessions he was powerless to resist"  
_

 

obsess :

**_/əbˈses/_ **

_verb —_

preoccupy or fill the mind of (someone) continually, intrusively, and to a troubling extent.

_"he was obsessed with the theme of death"_

• (of a person) be preoccupied with or constantly worrying about something

_"her husband, who is obsessing about the wrong she has done with him"_

* * *

Ever since he was young he was taught to believe that the strong ruled over the weak. How the world is the way it is, because of those weak people. He was also taught by Dr. Marcus to find the problem and solve it. The solution was right in front of him, the solution is simple: remove the part of that was weighing down everybody;  _the weak._

It was simple really, create a virus to wipe out the unworthy, and reveal the worthy. Those who would ascend, to a higher plane of existence. To a better world, than this retched world. But for now he would simply have to wait and plan out his perfect _virus._ But what happens after the virus works, and he finds the perfect people. Who will lead? The answer is simple and quick. _Him_. Obviously. But he needs a heir, not for the obvious reasons. His virus would make them immortal, he would need heirs to help him create the world, to _shape_ it in the right place. To give the people what the need. The world is too stupid and stubbornly unwilling to change. At first they will be horrified, some of them will leave. Some will follow, others will accept their situation. Eventually, he will start on his second- part of his plan for humanity.

His heirs will help bend and change the world, after all people can't be at two places at once. But who knows? After humanity let's go of their _annoyingly_ stubborn emotions. They will accomplish great things. But he needs someone who will birth a new and greater generation. _His generation._ Excella fancied herself his Queen. The person standing behind him, the one who would give him sons and daughter who would rule and shape the world. She thought she was a tiger, fierce and predatorily. But the first sense of unknown violence, she got spooked ending up in a trap full of people who would use her against him. Her information, was probably the only useful thing about her. When he first met her, her money, her connections, were useful. But after acquiring "her money", and connections, she wasn't useful anymore.

She wasn't the one to give him want her wanted. And yes, he wanted a legacy. He needed it. Dr. Spencer had the Wesker children, but only Alex and him survived. He still had them to carry out his legacy and plans. Dr. Marcus had William Birkin, he also trained other scientist, but none so bright like Birkin. After all William gave him the prototype virus that gave him his powers. It was the start of it all, the start of a plan, a plan that was brewing for a long time. He wanted a legacy, but he also needed one.

He needed a women, a leader, a smart mind. A person who would take action, a person who would stand beside him. Who would lead and birth his _children._ One who was already perfect. He needed to find her, to get his hands on her. His mind immediately went to Alex. She survived Spencer's trials, she even created interesting notions on human consciousness. She was smart, she was a natural leader, _all Wesker children had to be leaders, not simple - mindless followers._ She was the ideal candidate. Unfortunately, she fell at the hands of annoying bugs.  _Barry Burton - sickly emotionally comprised family man._ He once had Barry under his thumb. _And even more hilariously ironic - Barry's daughter. Moira Burton. Untrained for the real world. Daddy issues._

Jill Valentine, would be another ideal candidate. Her immunity to the T-virus was interesting to say the least _,_ it showed she was strong, stronger than any normal human. She helped him perfect Uroboros. She was a strong, smart, all good traits. But she was also a fighter, she would fight for whatever she believed in and protect the weak. She would fight _him._ She would never stop, she would literally fight to the death, just to get away from him.

He would keep on looking for his ideal women, so many people to look through, so little ideal candidates. Most of them are weak, and superficial. Not worthy of his legacy and world.   

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucks, I went through it and looked over it but I'm sure there is more mistakes I didn't catch


	5. William Birkin (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grammar is hard and annoying, but I still try and I'm still no good at it (I'm v lazy)

The world is flawed and hopelessly unpure. No matter, he had a plan; a plan that would launch humanity into a greater and better future. He _had_ a plan, before Umbrella shot him and stole his life work. They would pay, he would become his own work, he would become the monster; G. He never wanted to hurt his _family_ though _._

They were his everything, his catalyst for creating the G-Virus. He wanted them to have a  perfect world, he wanted Sherry to grow up and be the best she could be. He wanted Annette and him to freely practice their work without any rules to stop them.

But like any mad scientist; things don't always end up as they plan it. Most scientific experiences usually fail and end up _disastrous._ He let his work become intertwined with his ego and it was his downfall. He became so consumed with finishing his work, he neglected the people who mattered to him most. 

He was so consumed with protecting the G-Virus, that he would take his own creation and become his creation. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, just like taking blood.

But before he could form another thought his body - _no his veins, his mind, his bones, and most of all his soul were on fire._  No! I created G, it is mine! He thought. G required a perfect host, and he wasn't it. That was his last coherent thought before G took over.

And G murdered the people who killed him, not for revenge for killing him. They simply got in his way, his path would lead him back to his _own daughter._

His own hubris became his downfall, his work consumed him until he became his work. He would murder his own  _wife,_   the one person who stood by him and help create G. He would do horrible things as G. He would murder people, and ruin his own daughters life. When at one point all he wanted was a perfect life for her.

But the sad reality of it all is that he was already a monster before he became G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to read more about Egypt and the last pharaoh (Cleopatra) and it's very interesting (I love history) I really recommend reading cleopatra's moon by vicky alvear shecter & lily of the nile by stephanie dray


	6. File Number 0675911986

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry's File

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this song reminds me of Sherry  
> //  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vt9vl8iAN5Q

_accessing files..... 50%_

_accessing files..... 70%_

_accessing files.... 90%_

_accessed complete.... 100% **(access granted)**_

* * *

 

**_File Number 067591986 :_ **

**_Agent : Birkin, Sherry_ **

**_DOB : 05/17/1986_ **

**_**Status : ACTIVE - ADVISER** _ **

**_**Last Known Address : Washington, DC** _ **

**_**Previous Address : 131 Buzzells CV Moultonborough, New Hampshire, 03252 United States** _ ** ****

**_****Agent Number : 987-65-4320** ** _ ** ********

* * *

**_**DOCUMENT CITZENSHIP : UNITED STATES** _ **

**_**TITLE : ADVISER** _ **

**_**PLACE OF BIRTH : ARKLAY MOUNTAINS** _ **

**_**HEIGHT : 5' 4** _ **

**_****RACE : CAUCASIAN** ** _ **

**_****WEIGHT : 103** ** _ **

**_****GENDER : FEMALE** ** _ **

**_****HAIR COLOR : BLOND** ** _ **

**_****EYE COLOR : BLUE** ** _ **

**_******LANUAGES : ENGLISH (NATIVE), SPANISH, RUSSIAN, FRENCH, ITALIAN, LATIN, JAPANESE, KOREAN, CHINESE** ** ** _ **

**** **** ****

* * *

 

**_IDENTIFIABLE MARKINGS : None_ **

 

**_FAMILY : William Birkin, Father DECEASED 09-23-1998_ **

**_Annette, Mother DECEASED 09-30-1998_ **

**_Derek C. Simmons, Legal Guardian DECEASED 06-30-2013_ **

 

**_EDUCATION : Raccoon Middle School, Raccoon City 1997-1998_ **

**_Home Schooled (Private Tutors)_ **

**_Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Harvard College, Columbia University_ **

 

**_EMPLOYMENT : US Government Agent (Under Simmons's command) 2010-2012*_ **

**_DSO Agent (2012-Active)_ **

 

* * *

 

**_MISSION QUALIFICATIONS : At age 12 Sherry was implanted with a G-Virus embryo from her father (William Birkin, Umbrella Scientist)_ **

**_She did not mutate like Brian Irons (Raccoon City's Chief of Police) because she shared DNA with her father who already injected_ **

**_himself with the G-Virus and became and monster. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to mutate further, fortunately her_ **

**_mother (Annette Birkin, Umbrella Scientist) gave Claire Redfield a vaccine (codename DEVIL). It stopped the G-Virus from mutating further._ **

**_But the virus within her system soon adjusted and adapted to the vaccine, granting her enchanted abilities. Such as immunity to all diseases, and viruses._ **

**_Also her abilities include above average strength, and stamina. But the greatest thing the G-Virus did to Sherry was grant her powerful regenerative powers._ **

**_She excels at Math, and Science, but has no interest on following her parents footsteps. She also has a creative mind for the Arts._ **

**_But her main focus is Technology (She knows how to build computers and hack them) and Aerospace Engineer and Mathematician._ **

**_She is also proficient in weapons and hand-to-hand combat._**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this headcannon that Sherry's really smart and can speak many languages


	7. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family's ideology & goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn I haven't updated in forever :/ I've been semi-busy, I graduated in the beginning of June & after that had no motivation to post

To be apart of something _revolutionary,_ to witness history being made, to be apart of something that will launch humanity into a greater and  _better_ future. That was the goal of The Family. They strive for _perfection_ , greatness, and most of the people who belonged to the family, were in a sense: perfect.

Or so they seemed, most of them were high ranking officials, brilliant doctors, scientists, and artists. Some of them were soldiers, but the not the vast majority.

Their ideology was that "freedom" caused chaos & trouble, and threatens humanity itself. They believe that order, purpose, and direction are the  _key_ to a perfect world.  But the more you try to take a person's free will, they more they will fight for it, and in turn causes wars, and eventually chaos erupts. 

But since Simmons death, chaos has threatened to erupt The Family's plans. In order to launch their plans for a better tomorrow, they need perfection.

And for perfection would be a cure of death, an immortality virus, a cure for _everything._ So they could continue their plans, so they couldn't get interrupted by the pesky, brush of death.

 Some might look to Uroboros to be that virus that would give humanity a cure for death, unfortunately the virus was too potent, destroying anyone and anything.  It would kill off 99% of the population, and leave 1% alive.

And, even though the 1% would be given superhuman abilities, their problems still would be there. No they need a virus that won't kill half the people on this world, one that will be _merciless,_ but also give _mercy_. And that virus one has one successful host: Sherry Birkin.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no news of RE2 at E3 :(


	8. Alice & Spence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice & Spence before Resident Evil (2002) takes place.

It was fake, they both knew that, their whole lives were fake. They didn't know that though, it would be unknown to them until one of them was six feet in the ground, and the other one was fighting for humanity.

But that didn't stop them from living in the moment. They would have to do dirty jobs, neither knew what they were really protecting, or how it would change the future. 

Spence didn't really know if he loved her or not, he assumed it would be a one night stand and they would go back to being partners.  _Man was he wrong about that._ That night was one of the best nights of his life, hot and passionate, but also loving and sweet.

He was hooked, on her hair, her smile, her pretty green eyes, her overall personality. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he wanted to protect her, but also knew that she could protect herself. 

 _Man she could kick even my ass._  He was in love, he wanted to fight it, he wanted to request a new partner but he just can't bring himself to let her go.  _He was in love._

Alice knew she was in love, as soon as she caught herself staring at him, fantasizing about living a **_real life_** with him. Not pretending, not just doing a job. Having a real life with him, living with him, being married to him for real.

Maybe even one day having kids. She knew that she had to control herself, to focus on the job, protecting The Hive. She tired to fight it, but gave up as soon she looked into his beautiful brown eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> motivation is so hard to have :/

**Author's Note:**

> also if you see any mistakes in the story, let me know!! - s


End file.
